


Haircut

by Munchin_Munchkin



Series: Young Justice Drabble Box [1]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, Future Fic, Gaming, Haircuts, M/M, Original Universe, cute teenage love, speedybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchin_Munchkin/pseuds/Munchin_Munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Bart asked Jaime randomly during one of their "retro-game" marathons.</p><p>"Uh, I dunno. Why? Someone say something, hermano?" Jaime glanced over at Bart while trying to keep his fighter from dying at the hands of the speedster's character.</p><p>"Not really..." the auburn began hesitantly. “It’s just...yesterday some guy at the mall hit on me cause he thought I was a girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Bart asked Jaime randomly during one of their "retro-game" marathons.

"Uh, I dunno. Why? Someone say something, hermano?" Jaime glanced over at Bart while trying to keep his fighter from dying at the hands of the speedster's character.

"Not really..." the auburn began hesitantly. “It’s just...yesterday some guy at the mall hit on me cause he thought I was a girl."

The sound of a controller hitting the floor and a victory shriek from his character was all the response Bart got. He turned to question Jaime and was greeted by a hilariously shocked expression. Bart bit back a laugh before giving Jaime a questioning look only to have the older teen just keep that stupid look up. With a roll of the eyes, Bart picked up Jaime's forgotten controller and moved to put them away when a mocha hand shot out and held his right leg down. Green eyes met brown before the former began to blush. A nervous question was forming on Bart's lips when he was cut off.

"Someone thought you were a girl?" Jaime questioned, astounded by the idea.

Bart always wore his hair a little on the long side when compared to the other guys on the Team. Looking back, Jaime realized that for the past 3 years Bart never actually cut it. He always got away with holding it back with one of Cassie's headbands or pins that Joan gave him. Bart even wore his hair in the occasional short ponytail ever since Milagro tied it up with one of her ribbons. It always looked good on Bart, so no one ever questioned it.

"Yeah. The rubber band I was using broke and I didn't feel like buying a whole new pack just for that, so I wore it out." Bart explained. "While I was in line for food, this guy behind me asked for my number, but when I turned around he was like _'Woah! Sorry dude, I thought you were a girl.’_ So not crash." he huffed before moving to ease the slight headache that was forming at the memory.

He moved his hand to the rubber band currently holding back the auburn tresses. One flick of the wrist sent them cascading around his neck and shoulders. The same dangerous hand moved though the now free strands, loosening them as a smile grew on the face below, content with the small release of stress that came from tying hair back.

Jaime's mind flashed to other memories of Bart having his hair out. There were team beach days, a couple times during training, and every single time Jaime saw Bart getting ready for bed when he stayed over. Instantly Jaime thought of the memories of Bart hovering over him, hair curtaining his face and hiding his expressions from all but him. The feeling of it as Bart moved down his body. The view of it splayed out on the pillow, framing lust-clouded eyes and a flushed smiling face.

Before Jaime knew what he was doing, his own hand was lost in that unbelievably soft mess. Bart let out a small squeak in surprise that was muffled by Jaime's lips when he drew him in for a kiss. The moist warmth obliterated any thought to why he got a make-out session instead of a jealous Jaime.

Jaime nipped the pink swelling lips, earning him a hitched breath. He grinned into the kiss before deepening it, turning the erratic breathing into a moan. His fingers never left those auburn locks, they only moved. Moved along the scalp, finding places that made Bart make the best kind of noises and places that made him return the favor. Only when he was overly stimulated, out of breath, and had the scarab warn him that his oxygen level were reaching dangerously low levels did he let those sweet lips go.

"I like it long." was all Jaime said before he dove right back into Bart's panting mouth.

 _Maybe I should wear it out more often._ Bart thought as he willingly accepted all that Jaime was giving him. He happily wondered if every time wearing his hair out would result in a make-out this hot and heavy.

"I better be the only one who sees you like this, Bart." Jaime growled against his lips, sending a shiver up his spine. "I don't want anyone else seeing what's mine."  he added, kissing Bart again before he could protest.

_Or maybe not._

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted under an alternate title "YJ: Drabble Box", but I decided to split them up into individual fics to make them easier to search for. I did this for my FF account too, so...Yeah.
> 
> School has been a bit of a butt, so updates might take a while but they make for good procrastination material. (This same end note will be posted under the chapters from the same fic.)


End file.
